


if you are alive, give more now

by pearwaldorf



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I do not fear joining the Maker, but since this endeavor, I have come to understand His blessings in a great number of forms."</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you are alive, give more now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psikeval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psikeval/gifts).



> For the prompt "war's end kiss".
> 
> Title is from Vienna Teng's "[Level Up](https://viennateng.bandcamp.com/track/level-up)".

The crowds and heat have become stifling in the main hall, and Josephine feels if she does not get some air she will faint. And that would be terribly undignified and inconvenient, not to mention the amount of uncomplimentary gossip it would generate for the Inquisition. She slips past groups of people, accepting compliments and congratulations as quickly and graciously as she can, to a door she had left unlocked for this purpose. Closing away the noise of the banquet is a small and blessed relief, and she sighs gratefully, leaning against the solid wood.

“I expected somebody else would want to escape the party, but I am surprised that it turned out to be you.” Josephine squeaks, startled, when she hears Cassandra’s voice coming from the direction of one of the benches. The garden is mostly dark, but there is light enough from the candles in the chapel that she is able to see Cassandra pat the seat next to her in invitation. Josephine collapses on it as discreetly as she can. She has been on her feet all night, and it is tempting to sprawl out here, where nobody else can see her. But Cassandra’s posture is perfect as always, and it feels rude to be so informal in that sort of presence. Every time she comes into a room, Josephine always wants to stand straighter and walk taller, inspired to greater things because of the woman beside her. 

(She has often wanted to tell Cassandra that, but it would sound silly tripping off her lips. Josephine has all the shrewd and astute remarks for nobles and diplomats; but none to describe how her breath catches when the other woman smiles, or the way her heart leapt when she saw Cassandra return from the fight that Corypheus did not walk away from, whole and unharmed.)

“It is a beautiful night.” She observes instead. And it is, clear enough that all the stars are visible from the courtyard, with a bright moon. The sweet scent of embrium and arbor blessing permeates the air, as if Skyhold itself is grateful for something to celebrate. 

“There are many beautiful things here, not just the night.” Josephine sneaks a glance at Cassandra, who is blushing hard enough to be noticed even in the dimness. She opens her mouth to reply, but Cassandra holds up a finger. “If I do not speak now, I fear I may lose my nerve, and I would regret that.” She breathes deeply, looking down at her hands. “There have been many fights that I thought I would not walk away from. And while it is not something I would have welcomed, it is something I would have accepted. I do not fear joining the Maker, but since this endeavor, I have come to understand His blessings in a great number of forms. The Inquisitor, of course. Even Varric, in his own strange way.” At this she smiles, as if it comes as a surprise to her too, but her face becomes serious again. 

“When we set off to face Corypheus, I prayed to the Maker, ‘If you are kind, please let me return, and I will make the most of the life You see fit to give me.’” She looks at Josephine, eyes glimmering in the dark. “I have been cowardly, quietly pining, because it never seemed like the right time to approach you. There was always something more important. But now we have accomplished what we set out to do, and I have no more excuses left.”

“Oh Cassandra.” Josephine finds herself crying, unable to say more, and then Cassandra’s fingers are brushing her cheeks, and their mouths are crushed against each other, clumsy at first but quickly learning how to move together, until they are giddy and breathless with this beautiful new thing between them. Cassandra laughs, low and delighted, and it is the most lovely sound Josephine has ever heard.


End file.
